Fairy Tail Futa Experiences
by Masquerade973
Summary: after returning from Tenrou island Erza Lucy Wendy and Juvia decide the relieve themselves of all their pent up desires with their cocks, but soon they decide to extend the reach of their fantasy's as they set their eyes on some new meat to play with in the form of Natsu and Gray


**Well this story will be a futa on male/futa on futa story featuring many females from the guild so turn back now if this isn't for you. The characters in this story will include Erza 16in, Juvia 14in, Lucy 15in, Wendy 10in, Natsu 8in, and Gray 7in. This story will also include some domination foot worship and humiliation, it's my first story so try to bear with me.**

After 7 years having passed since the members of fairy tail were sealed on tenrou island the females of fairy tail went over at Erza's room to enjoying themselves with their manhood's.

Juvia was on the bed kneeling on all fours trying to withstand the pressure of Lucy's 15-inch-long 3 in wide cock pounding away at her asshole.

Wendy had the pleasure of kneeling before the great Titania while trying to engulf the entire length of scarlet's member. " what's the matter Wendy you've only taken in 9 inches" erza says with a frown on her face. Wendy slowly slides the cock out of her mouth sending chills down Erza's spine."i'm trying Erza but it's just to big normally I would be able to take this length but now its grown as thick as a soda can" with this Erza spoke "don't worry, I'll help you with it" as a confused Wendy was trying to figure out what Erza meant by that she soon came to understand what she meant when Erza started wrapping the hair at the back of her head around her hand "WAi-" Wendy tried to yell before Erza shoved Wendys head down 15 inches of her cock "see now was that so hard" Erza says with a smile on her face as she listens to the sound of Wendy gagging on her cock. They keep repeating the same process until Wendy is used to it and can accomplish it with ease

Juvia was finally able to withstand Lucy's member as she liquefied herself to a point where she can still feel pleasure but will also be easier on the both of them. "omg juvia the way your ass perfectly wraps around my cock is about to make me cum" Lucy moans with a satisfied look on her face. Juvia who is pumping her own 14in cock at a steady pace blushes at lucy's comment turning her face as red as Erza's hair. Lucy starts pounding away at Juvia's ass causing it to look like water ripples and after 3 minutes of this Lucy finally starts spewing her load inside juvia's ass, with Juvia soon to follow. They both equally unleash enough cum to fill two glass cups and collapse on the bed with Lucy laying on top of Juvia's back.

Wendy's throat has gotten used to the size of Erza's cock so she starts to fondle Erza's tennis sized balls and starts humming causing vibrations to coarse through Erza's length while also rubbing her own cock. This pushes Erza over the edge as she grabs the back of Wendy's head and shoves it all 16 inches down. She holds Wendy's nose and lets loose enough semen to fill a milk carton, Wendy has trouble taking it down but it does help that it's going straight to her stomach. After 2 minutes Erza finally finishes, but Wendy has only just came as her load falls all over Erza's feet. Wendy cleans Erza's shaft flicking the tip to finish and looks up at Erza who has a stern look on her face

"it seems your load has gotten all over my feet, Erza leans forward grabbing Wendy by her chin and whispers "it seems to me like you have one more thing to clean" in a seductive tone. She pulls up a chair sits down and cross her leg. "Worship my toes" she says in a commanding tone sticking her foot out.

Knowing better than to disobey her Wendy holds the heel of Erza's foot and starts going to work by sucking on her big toe going down on each one every 30 seconds, Erza starts licking her lips at the sight of her feet being worshipped, and eventually her cock starts to harden again causing her to start pumping it. Wendy starts to suck the heel of Erza's feet licking off all of the sweat that accumulated, she then slowly licks the full arch of other foot and starts licking in between her toes.

Juvia and Lucy start getting aroused by this event so they both approach Erza on their knees picking up Erza's other foot. Lucy starts sucking on Erza's toes while Juvia sucks on her heel."hmmmm the taste of Wendy's load mixed in with Erza's sweat taste so delicious" Lucy says as she pops Erza's big toe out of her mouth. Meanwhile juvia starts to massage Erza's feet as she licks up her arch. Erza's cock is now at full attention being jacked like crazy due to all this pleasure she is receiving. She then tells everyone to stop as she spreads her legs. "everyone group up together with your mouths open" she says commandingly. Everyone follows her orders and stay kneeling on the ground sitting on their legs opening their mouths wide open. At that moment Erza's load get released and fills up everyone's mouths instantly. There was so much of it that it nearly coated everyone's face and got in their hair. What do you say" Erza said trying to catch her breath, they all swallowed and in unison yelled out" Thank You Erza" .

After words Erza just slouches in her chair while the rest start laying on the ground breathing heavily. "that was amazing" said Lucy as she picks herself up to lean on that bed. "My jaw hurts, I might have to ask chelia to heal it for me later" Wendy says holding her chin. "ahh I would love to share this experience with my darling gray" Juvia says as her brain starts to exert steam from thinking about such an intense moment with her beloved.

With what juvia had just said gave Erza a devious idea. She brings her head back up and everyone notices an evil smile on her face. "what if we do bring him, along with natsu of course. The room was silent as everyone was shocked by Erza's proposal. "there's no way they would ever agree to that" Lucy say blushing from thinking about pounding natsu's asshole. "you make it seem like they ever had a choice in the matter". Erza says with a blank expression.

"sigh... looks like there's no stopping her now" they all concluded. "ONWARD TO THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD" Erza yells marching out the door with her sword in the air.


End file.
